not a royal issue
by mermaid-dia
Summary: After prom, Mia faces some issues from Genovian law that cause her to give up her thrown...what could it possibly be? First story, more to come: Will get intense later. HAVE FUN!
1. Time to leave AEHS Suckas!

_**Okay, so this is my first story…Please be nice and helpful. If you want something in the story let me know…and if I did anything wrong let me know. So this is basically after prom night, what happens and what causes Mia to give up her thrown. More to come a.s.a.p.**_

**After Prom 10:45 a.m.**

I honestly don't want to know what Grandmere is thinking at the moment. She has a smile on her face worth one mangy stuffed poodle you can win in Coney Island.

The woman cannot be trusted around anyone sane. Meaning, I can perfectly handle her…and Lily, and Tina. And why not add Michael to the throng as well? (I mean, god, he's an accomplished, smart, talented, adult with abs, who isn't mentally well enough to realize that his girlfriend is a flat chested, flexitarian, princess ) A.K.A. me.

So yeah…and heck, let's add my mother and her throng of feminist woman she "discusses with," as well. There's only so much you can discuss about someone's size until it becomes creepy. In which case they are.

I'm surprised no one knocked on us for what obviously occurred last night. Lars did this weirdo Manshake with Michael, but besides that, no one mentioned my change in prom partners. Rocky must have sensed something as well because he's ignoring me and talking with Grandmere in baby talk. He must be crazy too.

God. Running out of sane people here. Wait! Mr.G!

Oh,… wait. No. Never mind. He teaches Algebra for a living and cleanses his system by eating Wheat Grass.

I'm going to try to find something semi-sane to do, and get off of the roof so I can finally get ready for graduation! Good-bye AEHS! And Michael will be there. Maybe I'll get to smell Michael's neck as well as a well deserved graduation present.

God, hope I'm not schizophrenic? OMG!!! What if this was all a dream? And the government is actually trying to trick me into believing that I am princess of Genovia so that they can prevent me from saving the whales off of the coast of Alaska??!!??!!?? And Michael is still only my best friend's brother??!!??

NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Rocky just opened the door. Grandmere wants to take pictures of me and Michael before I go wear my ridicules polyester cap.


	2. Soo close!

Graduation

God Kenny **won't shut up**. I mean, the boy has a lot to say. And it must be something important, because he ought to have picked up on summarizing and main idea skills throughout school since he's the smartest of us and valedictorian. Well, smartest _after_ Lily. Though after continuously getting C's in AP World History, (**on purpose**!!!) in the name of science, brought her drastically down, GPA wise.

Lana keeps texting me about sun exposure and suing the school if she gets freckles. Boo-hoo, cry me a river. She can handle a couple of freckles, let her deal with them. Can't she understand this is the last time we will ever be forced to be together? I mean, yes, she was the one who teased me the most about my chest. Yes, she broke my naïve eyes into the sad truth that all guys want to DO IT. But I forgive her.

I'm even forgiving her for saying pre-Japan Michael was a mega-geek (which is sadly true, according to UrbanDictionary). I have no regrets about high school.

Wait a minute…did I just say that??!!??

WHO AM I KIDDING?

I hate listening to Borris in the G&T closet.

I can't properly FOIL for my life.

I spent the last two years with JP Reynolds Abernathy the IV.

Got essentially used by Josh in freshman year.

Lily stopped being my best friend.

Mom got married to my algebra teacher (but I love Mr. G for providing me with Rocky, so not all bad).

Micheal went away to Japan for like ever.

And I became world class freak being crowned a Princess!!!

On second thought, why doesn't Kenny just shut up and let us leave?

Oh and I guess it should be that I hated listening to Borris…but whatever, if I got stuck back in there, I would still despise it. More than when I found out the girl who plays Hannah Montana is going to play Laurel in the book turned movie, WINGS.

God, movies get it so wrong. Like for instance, Michael is taller than me by quite a bit, even in heels. And he hates M&M's. They remind him of Pavlov's poop.

I'm going to shut up now and stop writing and enjoy the last moments until freedom.

But first, who do you think will end up beating Kenny up first? Lana or Lily?

Or maybe Michael can. That would be hot…like last night. Mmmm…

SHUT UP BRAIN!!!

Okay, princess out.


	3. Peoples! Listen up! :

**Okay so…peoples who like my story…Please REVIEW! It's the only thing that keeps me motivated to write more. I love getting subscriptions and all and favorites but without reviews…You kinda feel like a loser. And with only 3 reviews that is exactly what I feel right now ****so PLEASE. REVIEW!**

**Anyways...I also need some ideas so messsage me, or write them in your reviews. I promise to make the story amazing as soon as Finals are over :) so just hang in there loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Moly, I haven't updated in a long time. Thank you suki151 for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you and everyone else, but the rest don't have any username so…yeah. So in this chapter, Mia is kind of bubbly, so bear with me.**

_Micheal's loft._

I've graduated!

I've graduated! I've graduated! I've graduated!

Sigh. So in the process, my English teacher ended up with my dad and my Algebra teacher ended up with my mom. Basically, any class I do remotely bad in, a member of my immediate family tries to get-it-on with them.

If only this worked with Micheal. Eh, It kinda does. We're both hormonally imbalanced making it a lovely pastime to erratically make-out on the kitchen because sue me, but that's about as much action as the marble counter top will get. We tried cooking this morning and just as I was about to flip over omlettes, (they are my specialty) the damn fire alarm goes off! All we were doing were cuddling. And not even for a long while…I think. I mean, only a half a infomercial on Viagra. Then again, sometimes they play one after another… Huh.

In my defense, we were freshly cleaned. And Micheal used the new cologne I got for him when I was shopping with Martha Stewart's daughter. She reminds me of a watered down Lana, who doesn't think that Sherlock Holmes is actually Ironman. Lana (shrugs head worried) I really do wonder about her future as a rich housewife.

RIIINGGG!

It's about time, it's about time, to fly away . Oh wait. This time it's different cuz she's lonely. Fold your wings. You'll need them for-

Damn ringtone. I love Barcelona, but my mood was not ready for Coffee house White boyband. I need some crazy Lady Gaga to geg my groove on!

Am I rambling? I feel like I'm rambling. Ughh…post hook-up brainwash. I should take up Wheat grass.

"Yellow?" I yawn on the sofa.

"Mia? Is that you?" eww…why is Grandmere calling me?

"Yeah. unfourtunately." I mutter. Micheal turns aroundfrom playing Black Ops. I shrug and he goes back to blowing stuff up. He's so cute when he gets angry.

"Mia. We found a problem in the documentation of Genovia's rules of leigeship.," uh-oh.

**Cliffhanger! What's the Genovia's rules of Leigeship? Is it a party? Hybrid animal made my Judith Gershner? Lotion? Song? Lol, don't' forget to review my loooooves mmmwah!**


	5. I am at Michael

So here I am. Chilling off the ultra-mod, utilitarian style furniture in Michael's living room, fresh out of an IKEA add. Getting my mind off of Grandmere's stupid announcement because I can figure it later. Sigh. There is so much testosterone could easily inhale a sex change. His den is neat. Although kept quite underneath all of the physics textbooks, Michael loves cars. The navy blue interior paint just compliments the 10 different rims that were suspended to the wall, perimitering his desk.

Yes, I made that word up. :P

But hey, I am his girlfriend. I can describe his man cave any way I want! Although Lily just calls it the forgotten piece of Picasso's Blue Period. Not really false. Even the hand-soap is blueberry.

I wonder why that is.

Google search.

Huh. Blue can be used to hide emotions such as sadness, grief, or even betrayal.

OMG!

Gotta make Michael feel better! Where is he? In his room? Nope. Kitchen? No.

"MICHAEL!"

"Mia? What's wrong?"

"Michael! I know why your house is so blue; because you're depressed. I am so sorry for everything I did to you over these years and Micro Mini Midori, and JP, and the whole princess thing an-" he shushed me. And when I looked up at Michael's eyes, all I had was mutual respect, and care for each other. Also a stray eyelash that was struggling to get free, to I removed it. So he blushed.

"I know how you can make it better," he said. Oh. Well, I guess I should've known. Of course he wouldn't blush over something such as this. But what he did whisper back to my neck, made me blush waay lower than the under-the-neck-actions series.

Just to let you know…I admire cowgirls know :) Risky business, but the ride is so worth it.

And now were playing FIFA on his XBOX. Not a bad ending. Except I never win with USA. So I'm switching to Germany, since that seems to be helping Michael :P.

But in the back of my mind, Grandmere's phone call still scares the shiz-niz out of me.


End file.
